Thunder and Lightning
by Wolfy Tales
Summary: 100 word stories based off of 100 themes done in 100 days. [COMPLETE]
1. 006: Toy

What you need to know: I'm doing 100 word long, unconnected drabbles based off 100 themes (5th variation from DeviantArt) posted in 100 consecutive days. Expect mainly popcorn: fun, light and enjoyable puffs. Cheers!

A note on format: It looks best in the ½ page view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

006: Toy

.

Kakashi looked down into the crib and saw pink hair, a toothless grin and gleaming grey eyes. Small hands and arms moved frantically.

"You know what happened last time I gave you this," Kakashi said as he held up a toy modeled after a squirrel. The baby responded with avid gurgling and a spit bubble.

"Fine. You make a strong argument," Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask.

Little Sakumo made a high squeal before latching on, clearly ecstatic.

"Kakashi - you're not letting our son play with one of the dog toys again, are you?"

"Of course not, dear."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 9.20.2014


	2. 036: Hold

036: Hold

.

Kakashi felt bone tired as he watched Naruto and Sasuke face off yet again. Beside Kakashi, still at his side, was Sakura. Strong, honest Sakura who did not deserve to feel such pain by two she loved so much. Who once again had to watch them tear at each other like animals.

No matter how this ended, Kakashi knew things would be irrevocably changed.

Kakashi willed himself to keep standing, to try and support the one at his side. In return, Sakura seemed to grasp onto Kakashi like he was the only real thing left in this world as well.

.

A Note: How 'bout those 691/692 chapters, huh guys?

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 9.21.2014


	3. 034: God

034: God

.

Most mortals called her the Goddess of Blessings, able to heal anything bent or broken.

One day, she looked down at a man with silver hair and saw his history; she felt tears bloom for the first time. He had been raised in misery, without a childhood, and had lost all those who had been close to him. He was cursed to remain alone.

"Don't do it, you can never return!" they all chanted. The bright sun and cool moon were especially adamant about her leaving.

Yet she had decided. She would become mortal and they could not stop her.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 9.22.2014


	4. 068: Red

068: Red

.

Sakura watched Kakashi step onto the stage. He stopped covering his left eye, and Sakura was still becoming accustomed to seeing two coal-grey eyes instead of the mismatched coloring.

"I _can't believe_ Kakashi cheated me out of it," Naruto whined.

"Let him have it for a little," Sakura said with a fond smile and elbow to his ribs.

As if hearing their bickering, the newly inaugurated Hokage locked eyes with her and winked before looking away. Sakura froze in place and blushed a red tomatoes would be envious of.

And just like that, Sakura's life got all the more complicated.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 9.23.2014


	5. 013: Gamble

013: Gamble

.

Sakura had inherited more than just Tsunade's medical expertise. She had the temper, the stubborn resistance to lose to anyone or any situation. She had her own infamous seal on her forehead: a bright green rather than the soft lilac of her mentor. She even had the self-destructing friends. And yes, Sakura did enjoy sake more than she cared to admit.

Yet until this moment, Sakura had never thought to wonder if she had inherited Tsunade's horrid luck at gambling as well.

Pulling her lips away from masked ones, Sakura waited with trembling hands and hoped that she had not.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 9.24.2014


	6. 027: Cigarette

027: Cigarette

.

Shikamaru gazed at the tranquil blue sky and clouds.

"I didn't know you smoked," he heard behind him and turned to see Sakura come out.

Shikamaru hummed offhandedly before taking another drag as she came and stood aside him wordlessly. She probably needed a break from the blond Hokage like him.

Below them, Shikamaru watched as a slouched figure stopped and looked up. It was easily enough to identify him by the shock of silver hair. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Sakura's enthusiastic wave.

"I didn't know you were in love with Kakashi."

He really should've seen that punch coming.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 9.25.2014


	7. 069: Pink

069: Pink

.

"So much… _pink_," Kakashi said hopelessly.

"Welcome to the world of fatherhood," Sakura said with a tired smile as she offered the bundle. Kakashi had always thought that his first child would be a stoic, silver haired boy. Like he had with his father, and his father. Gently, he sat on the bed and accepted the bundle.

Instead, here was a girl with a flushed face from screaming, a puff of Sakura's hair, and swaddled in a pastel pink blanket.

"You always knew how to surprise me," Kakashi whispered.

Sakura smiled before circling her arms around him and their daughter.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 9.26.2014


	8. 053: Farm

053: Farm

.

Once upon a time, there had been an abandoned scarecrow.

He was very old, whose clothes were threadbare, support bent, and straw rotten. Crows sat on his head, crackling and fighting.

One morning, someone finally noticed him. She chased the birds away and took the scarecrow home. She sewed new clothes, cut the wood for a frame, gleaned straw from the fields, and found mismatched buttons to use as eyes.

When she woke the next morning, instead of a scarecrow there now stood a man.

"I adore you," it spoke softly, honored with the life she had graced him with.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 9.27.2014

10.4.2014 Edit: I expanded this idea in the chapter 'In the Universe of Farms' from my 'On Repeat' AU series if you're interested to see a longer version of this.


	9. 039: Wrong

039: Wrong

.

Sakura looked at the neat rows of bright, innocently colorful Icha-Icha books. Feeling the pull, her fingers twitched at her sides before finally reaching out and grabbing one.

She bought the first book in morbid curiosity and because she finally _could_.

Hours later, Sakura put it down and let out one breath before bolting out back to the book store. She didn't care if she had to break in, she _needed_ the next one.

That next morning found Kakashi giggling at the front-page newspaper article titled 'Stolen Porn Paid in Full' for a good five minutes before even reading it.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 9.28.2014


	10. 047: Ice Cream

047: Ice Cream

.

"That looks good."

Looking up, Sakura stopped licking her ice-cream to see Kakashi sit next to her on the bench. Even in this oppressive summer heat, he managed to look as cool as ever.

"Would you like some?" she asked, the bustle of the festival loud around them.

"I would," Kakashi said as he stashed his book and pulled his mask down. Sakura stared for a moment before focusing back on the passing people.

Wait- _his mask?!_

Sakura's head snapped back just in time to see a grin disappear behind black fabric.

"Again!"

"Only if you give another worthy incentive."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 9.29.2014


	11. 009: Famous

009: Famous

.

The war turned Sakura into a celebrity overnight.

There weren't even bad rumors about her; everyone just all spoke hushed words in complete amazement. She had saved thousands of lives and then had the gall to take on a god. How _brilliant_!

The village adored her with a new found passion select to very few. Even Naruto wasn't getting this much credit.

Sitting on a roof, Kakashi blinked as Sakura landed aside of him. She sighed loudly before flopping onto her back.

"Now I understand your hermit ways," she said in explanation.

Kakashi leaned over and patted her head sympathetically.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 9.30.2014


	12. 063: Falling

063: Falling

.

Sakura never understood her fierce affection that burned for Sasuke. It had come out of the desire to make his life bearable, to have someone always there for him. It was unexplainably sudden and brash. It had happened in a day: she never had time to fall in love. She just crash landed in it.

With Kakashi it was different. Slowly, through his perceptive kindness and hours of friendship, she started to realize _this_ was what falling in love meant.

When she finally took his hand in hers and smiled, Sakura knew she had finally, comfortably arrived where she belonged.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.1.2014


	13. 095: Vulnerable

095: Vulnerable

.

"Just be careful, Sakura. I'd hate to see him die."

"Kakashi, I'm _more_ than competent for the job."

"It's just, you know how I-"

"Yes, I know," she said with a pat on his shoulder.

Kakashi sighed and pulled his pack on before turning towards the gate. "Then I put his life in your hands."

"Honestly, all this drama over me watering Mr. Ukki while you're gone for only three days," Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"And make sure to talk to him everyday. He'll miss you if you don't."

Seeing through the statement, Sakura gave him a hug.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.2.2014


	14. 099: Cold

099: Cold

.

Shivering, Sakura glanced at Kakashi aside of her. He looked more than comfortable with his mask and thick scarf keeping his face warm and dry. His hair perfectly blended with the harsh blizzard snow, making it look like he belonged. Sniffling, red-nosed Sakura trudged on. In contrast, with bright eyes and hair, she stuck out like a sore thumb in this blinding landscape.

Almost squeaking, she looked up to see Kakashi wrap that lovely looking scarf around her face.

He gave Sakura a smile and pat on the shoulder that sparked more warmth in her than the article of clothing.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.3.2014


	15. 019: Friend

019: Friend

.

"Ah-! You're such a great friend," Kakashi said playfully as he took the offered tea.

Confused at her silence, Kakashi turned and noted Sakura's somber face. They had paused their spar for fresh air and drinks, but she did not look refreshed.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up with such a sad smile that Kakashi could only stare.

"Just some hopeless wishing. Nothing new for me."

Kakashi took her hand and gave it a squeeze of encouragement, but it made her hunch more into herself.

"Tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me, laugh, and then hate me. I can't."

"Try me, Sakura."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.4.2014


	16. 061: Freedom

061: Freedom

.

Kakashi gazed at his two and four year old children bawling their eyes out. Sakura, jiggling their third child on her hip, tilted her head to the two toddlers expectantly.

Kakahsi briefly reminisced on days when he had come and gone wherever he desired like wild wind. He picked up the two and pulled them to his chest, an arm supporting each. He started humming a tune he remembered his father used to enjoy.

The two quieted, and so did the baby girl much to Sakura's relief.

Yes, he remembered when he was free, but Kakashi preferred these earthly tethers.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.5.2014


	17. 024: World

024: World

.

Kakashi had traveled the world through ANBU and war. He had met people and places that would forever be ingrained in his head and had helped make him into who he was today. Yet as he watched Sakura leaving on her own journey around the world, he felt a pang not of nostalgia, but loss.

"Just be careful," he muttered before she swarmed into his personal space and gave him a tight hug.

Kakashi watched from the gate before he could see her no more. He would wait here patiently for the day when Sakura decided to return home.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.6.2014


	18. 080: Teenager

080: Teenager

.

Due to the war, Kakashi had been denied a childhood and rebellious teenage years. Instead of friends and infatuations, the youth dealt with assassination attempts and infected wounds. This only continued as he aged, and Kakashi wondered if he could ever be carefree.

So when he felt Sakura's foot inch along his leg, tickling under his knee and nearly causing him to burst into laughter at Naruto's first speech after becoming Hokage, Kakashi supposed he could allow himself to indulge.

Kakashi was not a teenager anymore like the pink-haired flirter before him, but he had always been a fast learner.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.7.2014


	19. 018: Loneliness

018: Loneliness

.

Kakashi was accustomed to only having dead people close to his heart. So as Sakura made efforts to become closer to him, Kakashi was torn. By her choice of him, her stubbornness, and his utter confusion about what why he resisted.

Then Kakashi realized he had become close to his loneliness through the years. He was accustomed to not talking for days and cooking for one. But Sakura was resilient, and Kakashi found it frightening how easily he loved her.

Just after Kakashi got the hang of two, Sakura told him that there was soon to be a new addition.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.8.2014


	20. 077: Under

077: Under

.

"Not gonna lie. That was the definition of anti-climactic."

"I think you just mortally wounded my pride."

Actually being able to see Kakashi pout, a giggle escaped from Sakura.

"You would think so too if you waited years to see what someone looked like underneath."

"You don't have to tell me," Kakashi said as he put a hand on her hip, fingers skimming just beneath her shirt.

Blushing, Sakura could not find anything to say. As he grinned in victory, Kakashi's entire face positively _glowed_.

"I change my mind," she said before pulling Kakashi down for their first kiss.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.9.2014


	21. 082: Contentment

082: Contentment

.

Kakashi watched as Sakura held their silver-haired daughter in her arms, singing softly and absently twirling around the kitchen as she prepared some tea.

"Look- your father's finally home," Sakura said as she skipped closer to her husband, lifting the little toddler up so inquisitive green eyes could see. The girl giggled happily before latching onto Kakashi.

Pulling Sakura closer, Kakashi used one hand to support their daughter (who had started attacking his hair with her new teeth) and placed the other on his wife's stomach that had just begun to show again.

"Long day?"

"It's gotten much better now."

.

A note: I would apologize about writing a lot of domestic fluff, except I'm_ not at all_ _sorry_.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.10.2014


	22. 004: Relationship

004: Relationship

.

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he turned to Sasuke. He shrugged when the Uchiha raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, I guess you two make sense. You know, that phrase about silver and gold?" Naruto finally spoke to break the oppressive silence.

"That's supposed to reference friendships," Sasuke corrected automatically.

"But come on! He's got silver hair, and Sakura's gold because she's so perfect and beautiful and just plain awesome!"

As the two began bickering, Sakura turned towards Kakashi and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"I told you it would be fine."

"Yes, my golden treasure," Kakashi joked.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.11.2014


	23. 097: Heaven

097: Heaven

.

When Kakashi was a child and had felt big about advancing to chūnin, he went searching to get hit by lightning. And he did. (His hair had yet to recover from it.)

In hindsight, it was like heaven above telling him to cut out that hubris shit right now before he got himself or others hurt. Who did he think that he was, that he could control everything without pain? Kakashi missed getting the message then.

Years later, he was in a similar position: paralyzed, electrified and _utterly terrified_ as he watched Sakura look at him in a new way.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.12.2014


	24. 071: Rain

071: Rain

.

Sakura enjoyed it when she got to have undercover two-man missions with Kakashi. They were rare, but perfect opportunities.

She glanced at the grey skies above as she heard another threatening rumble. Turning, Sakura watched Kakashi open an umbrella and turn to her with an expectant eyebrow raise.

"I forgot to bring mine."

Shrugging, he waved her over and she stepped under the protective ring of the umbrella.

"I know you're lying," Kakashi said as the patter of raindrops started falling above them.

Sakura looked up in a start and took the smirk underneath Kakashi's mask as a good sign.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.13.2014


	25. 012: Fear

012: Fear

.

Once Kakashi worried that he would become like his father in more than looks. But he remembered: Sakumo had been a man with unmovable morals, found what he believed to be the love of his life, and had a successful son. It was circumstances of war that had unjustly corrupted his father into something he was not.

As Kakashi shied away from another invitation to dinner from Sakura, he wished he had his father's resolve.

But as Sakura simply grabbed him and physically forced Kakashi to come with her, he knew she had enough strength for the both of them.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.14.2014


	26. 084: Space

084: Space

.

Ino was on the interrogation squad after the war for more reasons than just her ability to effortlessly get in to anyone's head.

Often she did not need to resort to her special ability and simply watched whoever it was being questioned. A double-blink of nerves, a slight exhale, a twitch below an eye. Her blue eyes missed nothing.

So, as Ino looked over and saw Kakashi stand just a little too close to her best friend, a clear smile under his mask and an obvious one on Sakura, Ino knew it was love before they even had an inkling.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.15.2014


	27. 064: Dream

064: Dream

.

Once a genin was so desperate for Sakura's attention that he followed her everywhere and threw rose petals where she had walked.

It was in that manic, utterly confusing moment when Kakashi watched the show as she walked by that he realized just how pathetic his own affections were. There were boys and girls of all ages attempting to grasp the attention of breathtaking Sakura: a cherished war hero whose beauty only increased by the day.

Kakashi buried himself in missions he was too tired for and Icha-Icha where everything was perfect. He watched Sakura from afar, but kept dreaming.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.16.2014


	28. 032: Smile

032: Smile

.

Sakura could barely see through the tears.

She leaned down and crashed her lips to Kakashi's, forcefully making his lungs work. If Kakashi was not dying, she would take the moment to memorize his face. Right now she was too busy keeping his heart pumping the antidote to save him.

'Please, please, _please_-' she thought like a sacred mantra.

Suddenly Kakashi jolted up with a lurch, turned, and vomited.

He swayed and Sakura helped him lie back down. Panting, and with a pale and sweaty face, Kakashi managed a weak smile for her.

Sakura still could not stop the tears.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.17.2014


	29. 048: Pup

048: Pup

.

When Kakashi asked if all his groomsmen could be grooms_ninken_ instead, and if Pakkun could be his best _dog_ (since the pug _had_ defeated Guy at the man's own chosen challenge), Sakura thought nothing could surprise her anymore. Especially after Kakashi came back from the tailors with custom made, handsome mon-tsukis for every one.

"I can't believe our little pup finally grew up," one of they said before they were all howling in mismatched harmony. Sakura had never seen such huge tears.

Naruto (since Hokages could marry people, who knew) had to yell to be heard over their constant wails.

.

A note: This is totally my favorite one so far.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.18.2014


	30. 059: Mad

059: Mad

.

Sakura was having a day straight from hell, no doubt sighed with a 'love and regards' by Madara himself.

Her alarm forgot to work; there was no hot water for the shower; a bird shit on her head; a genin needed a leg reattached he'd cut clean off himself; a woman went into premature labor and Sakura delivered it alone. Her lunch was stolen.

So when Kakashi appeared, only to topple a stack of paperwork, Sakura exploded.

"_What_ is _so important_ that it couldn't wait?!"

"Well... I love you, Sakura."

Suddenly everything melted away and she found herself grinning ear-to-ear.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.19.2014


	31. 100: Heart

100: Heart

.

Sakura studied Kakashi intently. One hand rested on his cheek while the other felt the scar that trailed down his eye.

"Do you miss it?"

"I helped me feel connected to Obito," Kakashi answered truthfully. "But I don't need that anymore. I said everything I needed to tell him."

"I'm a little mad at Naruto. I wanted to be the one to fix your eye when it got too bad," she admitted with a smile.

"You can have the harder job of fixing my heart instead."

"I'd like that," Sakura said as she pulled him to her in an embrace.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.20.2014


	32. 058: Grandparents

058: Grandparents

.

Kakashi watched the little girl dart between tall stalks of corn, clearly ready to take on the world just as he had at that age.

"She adores coming out here," his son, Sakumo, said aside of Kakashi. "Would it be alright if she came and stayed with you and Mom on the weekends?"

Kakashi remained silent, eyes still trained to the silver-haired child laughing and gallivanting throughout the garden.

"Father?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just… suddenly overwhelmed with happiness," Kakashi said honestly with a smile, feeling close to crying.

Kakashi slouched in to his son's shoulder when Sakumo pulled him close.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.21.2014


	33. 017: Morning

017: Morning

.

Sakura liked to watch Kakashi sleep. He looked uncharacteristically young and vulnerable, usual lines of worry on his face diminished.

She quickly learned in the beginning of their relationship (the hard way, aka an elbow to the gut), that Kakashi did _not_ wake up before or even anywhere _close_ to when the sun decided to make its presence known.

So Sakura took the time when the light was new to study him everyday. She watched his chest rise and fall, his bangs stubbornly refuse to lie down, and listened to his slight snuffling.

She kissed his forehead before getting up.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.22.2014


	34. 066: Purple

066: Purple

.

Yamato winced as Kakashi poked his so-purple-it-was-black left eye.

"What _exactly_ did you say to Sakura again?" Yamato asked with morbid curiosity.

"'Good morning, Sakura. Would you please accompany me on a date sometime?' She didn't think I was being serious at first."

"You asked her _again_ after that monstrosity of a bruise?" the brown haired man asked in a mixture of horror and amazement. Throughout the years they had served together, Yamato knew Kakashi had bravery to spare. But this foolishness was on a whole other level.

"My other eye is fine, isn't it?" Kakashi said with a smirk.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.23.2014


	35. 007: Fake

007: Fake (Original: Video Game)

.

"Kakashi, strip _right now_!"

"But-"

"It nicked your shirt- _take it off_!"

Feeling alarmed that Sakura was making such a fuss about it (those darts must be _really_ poisonous), Kakashi threw off his flak jacket, followed by his long-sleeved shirt. He gaped as Sakura set the articles of clothing on fire.

She gave him a sweet smile before continuing on. Kakashi sighed and followed, now with only his sleeve-less lycra shirt and mask to preserve his modest.

As Sakura's eyes kept straying to his bare arms and the profile of his chest, Kakashi wondered if her overreaction had ulterior motives.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.24.2014


	36. 040: Right

040: Right

.

Obito sighed loudly like the love-struck boy he was.

"Medics: it's where it's at, I tell ya," the young Uchiha said dreamily. "Just so... _perfect_."

Nearby, as Rin chatted animately with Minato while healing him, Kakashi shrugged and looked away. If anything, they were a pain to always have to protect.

It would be years and wars later, after Kakashi witnessed everything Sakura and her fellow medics had done for comrades, that he truly understood the selflessness Obito had recognized right away.

Kakashi had to admit: that Obito had an odd ability to see through things even before his Sharingan.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.25.2014


	37. 005: Play

005: Play

.

For being transformed in to a dog, Kakashi appeared unconcerned.

Sakura absently scratched behind his ear and smiled; his shaggy tail wagged continuously and his tongue lolled out. He acted nothing like the elite shinobi she knew him to be.

"What do you want to do before the Inuzukas figure out the counter-curse?"

Kakashi gave a deep bark before pushing his head against her neck, tail still wagging. She took it as an invitation to nudge back. Soon they were in a life-or-death wrestling match.

As Kakashi pinned her and mercilessly licked her face, Sakura could not stop laughing.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.26.2014


	38. 010: Emotion

010: Emotion

.

Despite what others gossiped, Kakashi was no stranger to love. He loved his father with all his stunted heart; his teammates and teacher were thought about daily; he sacrificed nearly every bit of himself for the village.

But Kakashi was still surprised when he found himself loving three idiot children. Kakashi watched as they grew out and above him, making him feel old and more than a little worthless. Naruto soared, Sasuke strayed and Sakura struggled.

He was shocked again as he found that platonic love towards one had morphed to something different. Kakashi had definitely not seen that coming.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.27.2014


	39. 056: Mother

056: Mother

.

Konohamaru sighed as he looked up to the threatening grey clouds and the resounding, loud rumblings that were echoing from them.

"Sounds just like when Mom gets mad at Father," he heard one of the Hatake twins say to the other before they were giggling to themselves.

A snap of lightning a little too close to comfort made the third genin on their team yelp in shock.

"And when she starts hitting him," the other twin said to match his sister.

Konohamaru groaned at the antics of the two.

"And that's the sounds they make when they finally make up!"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.28.2014


	40. 035: Love

035: Love

.

"Would you look at _that_!"

Lee smiled widened at Guy's jubilant tone and turned to see what had excited his teacher. He followed the finger blatantly pointing at Kakashi and Sakura walking down the street. Sakura looked gorgeous as ever, but the two were simply chatting. It was nothing unordinary, and Lee voiced his opinion.

Guy had a great belly-laugh before he said: "But notice that Kakashi's infernal book is nowhere to be seen. My rival has obviously found the eternal spring of love!"

Lee's cheerful face fell in dumfounded disbelief; he had yet _another_ competitor for sweet Sakura's affections?!

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.29.2014


	41. 049: Accent

049: Accent (Original: Ireland)

.

This dreary weather made Kakashi homesick; long abroad missions were taxing.

Kakashi's frown grew as he came upon a dark-haired boy invading Sakura's personal space. Kakashi admitted he had a handsome face, and the accents here were alright, but…

When she noticed Kakashi, Sakura trotted over. Kakashi nearly yelped as she forcefully took his hand in hers; Sakura gave a parting wave to the suddenly down-trodden looking youth with her other.

"You look kinda down."

Kakashi shrugged, realizing he did not anymore.

Neither commented how they still held hands long after they were out of sight by the young man.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.30.2014


	42. 054: Horse

054: Horse

.

"This is the worst costume _ever_."

"I didn't tell the target to have a costume party did I? And anyway, this get-up is a _classic_. Not to mention no one can identify us. It's perfect."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura continued to remain slouched over, hands circled around Kakashi's waist. Her back already ached.

"And stop staring at my butt."

"A little impossible in this position."

"Don't flirt, we're on a mission."

"And also in a two-person horse costume. I think we're already bending the rules."

"So you _are_ flirting?"

"You figure it out, genius."

"This isn't trick or treat, Sakura."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 10.31.2014 - Happy Halloween!


	43. 030: Boredom

030: Boredom

.

Kakashi sighed aside of Sakura. Since they both had absolutely nothing to do today, they had decided a day in bed was the best option.

"Something wrong?" she asked drowsily as she snuggled closer to him.

"I just… I think I'm bored," Kakashi realized. "Truly, utterly _bored_."

Sakura chuckled before asking: "How does it feel to be this relaxed?"

Thinking it over, Kakashi finally opted for: "Overrated, but easily remedied."

Sakura moved to look at him in confusion, but was pleasantly surprised as Kakashi began kissing her senseless. She could not wait until he became Hokage and discovered the paperwork.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.1.2014


	44. 042: Hope

042: Hope

.

"Why is it that Sakura only flirts with _you_? She'd have a better time flirting at a _dead tree stump_!" Genma exclaimed as they walked down a hallway to Kakashi's spacious office.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kakashi replied cooly.

"Pah-_lease_! Everyone sees all the looks, touches, and over-the-top concern for your health. Must be nice, having a private medic."

"I am the Hokage. Or maybe she's just being respectful to her old teacher."

"Respectful my _ass_," Genma said as his senbon ticked in annoyance.

Kakashi smiled to himself, wondering if he could allow himself to hope.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.2.2014


	45. 072: Snow

072: Snow

.

It was snowing the first time Kakashi kissed her.

They had just left from a New Years party at Naruto's, more than a little buzzed on warm sake. Sakura noticed the snow that had piled up on his already-silver head and decided to help.

Not thinking much of it, she stepped closer and leaned up to shake it off. After brushing off any remaining flakes from his shoulders, she realized just how close they were.

Sakura watched, transfixed, as his breaths came out in quick puffs. Her hands tightened on his shoulders.

Then Kakashi leaned forward, and Sakura closed her eyes.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.3.2014


	46. 025: Spirit

025: Spirit (Original: America)

.

Sakura gaped at the spirit before her. Its hair was bright and silver like sunlit snow; one eye was black as night and the other as red as fresh blood. She felt her herself tremble, and not just from the cold winter winds anymore. Was this the fabled spirit of the forest?

"Did you lose your way?" he asked as he swept closer, mismatched eyes lazily blinking.

Sakura nodded dumbly, and gasped as he took her hand in his.

"It matters not. I've decided to keep you," he said with a smile Sakura should really have been more afraid of.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.4.2014


	47. 057: Father

057: Father

.

Kakashi knew Sakura's father was a civilian, but she had failed to mention he looked like a _mountain_.

The highly-trained shinobi gave a hesitant wave as the man just stared and _stared_ down at Kakashi on his front porch. Arms that seemed thicker than Kakashi's legs were tightly crossed over his chest. Even his bright pink hair did not alter his murderous aura.

Well, _now_ Kakashi understood Sakura's ability to be utterly terrifying.

"My flower deserves the best. Will you give her that?"

"I'll honestly try my hardest."

Kakashi exhaled in relief as the man nodded and gave his blessing.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.5.2014


	48. 092: Cheongsam

092: Cheongsam

.

Kakashi had done his share of seduction missions. He was familiar with the idea of using his body and abilities to control another. They were easy and harmless when you were good at genjutsu, and Sakura was perfect at them.

He watched from the bar as Sakura made her entrance; she was utterly gorgeous with her tight dress and vibrant eyes. Their target immediately took the bait and eagerly jumped. Kakashi watched as the woman placed a hand on Sakura's hip suggestively; Sakura smiled wide in return. Kakashi wondered what heat the woman felt and cursed his flare of envy.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.6.2014


	49. 087: Tropical

087: Tropical

.

"Kakashi, I understand that you wanted to get away for our honeymoon, but did we really have to come all the way out here?"

Yes, the secluded cove and lone cottage were great, but it had taken _two weeks_ to get here.

"I needed to work on getting rid of tan lines without worry," Kakashi said as pealed down his mask. Sakura resisted the urge to laugh; it really had gotten bad over the summer.

Kakashi continued stripping away layers until every other article of clothing laid in a pile on the sand.

"Care to join me for a swim?"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.7.2014


	50. 083: Numbers

083: Numbers

.

Kakashi felt guilty when his family of five children and eight dogs converged to go in public.

Their eldest Sakumo was inquisitive and wandered. Misaki was smart and crafty in a dangerous way that only Sakura understood. The twins Haruki and Haruna never seemed to stop getting in trouble, and their newest daughter Ayaka liked to continuously stare at strangers in that creepy baby way.

If not for the ninken, Kakashi and Sakura would have been run ragged a long time ago.

Yet as they got compliments on what a beautiful, blessed family they were, Kakashi could not agree more.

.

A note: I finally decided on my family headcanon! I adopted Misaki's name, meaning beautiful bloom, from the ksanon tumblr, but for others: Haruki means spring wood, Haruna means spring vegetables, and Ayaka means colorful flower/summer.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.8.2014


	51. 062: Eagle

062: Eagle

.

Once when Kakashi was but a boy he asked his father what he should do if he ever found himself in the miserable situation of being in love.

"You need to be majestic, Kakashi. Just sweep that person right up in to a bright, happy future!" Sakumo said with fervor.

In Kakashi's young mind, he equated the advice to being like one of those mighty eagles of legend. As he finally did fall in love, he made that idea literal.

"Kakashi, I am _not_ going on a joy ride on that! What if I fall?"

"I'll catch you. I promise."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.9.2014


	52. 085: West

085: West

.

"Do you ever just feel _tired_, Sakura?"

"Oh my great honored Hokage sitting right in front of me, I thought it was a bad idea to watch the sunset with you. I just knew you'd get all depressed about another day ending, that your time will soon set just like the sun. Will you just- _stop pouting_ you idiot!"

"I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Is this a mid-life crisis or something?"

"Maybe."

"Well, thankfully for you, the best remedy is simple. Just a booster shot of youth. Enter: me."

"What?"

"Just shut-up and kiss me already."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.10.2014


	53. 021: Grow

021: Grow

.

Sakura fretted between days, worried over something that was not fully in her control.

She hated the idea that she could not control these wild feelings. That she could not make them retreat like problems she faced down in battlefields and hospitals alike. In this war she was slowly but surely succumbing to the worst affliction to the heart and head imaginable.

Meanwhile, Kakashi wondered what he had done wrong, as lately Sakura ran away just at the sight of him. It resolved Kakashi to see her more often, which only made her feelings multiply.

It was a vicious cycle.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.11.2014


	54. 028: Man

028: Man

.

Sakura did not see Kakashi as a man, just as he did not see her as a woman, until years after he had stopped being her teacher.

The switching point occurred on a mission when Kakashi got conventionally injured. Sakura cut away his various layers of clothing to treat the laceration. But this time her fingers lingered over his chest, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his own curiosity.

"Is he alright?!"

Sakura turned away and knocked Naruto on the head, grumbling. But Kakashi saw her blush as her eyes averted back to his visible skin for another lingering moment.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.12.2014


	55. 079: Adulthood

079: Adulthood

.

"Help me Sakura. I'm feeling quite… _faint_."

Sighing, Sakura turned towards one of Konoha's best shinobi as his legs wobbled dangerously. Kakashi had a hand to his forehead, his shoulders slumped in.

"You are _such_ a pathetic drunk. You are _fourteen years older_ _than me_."

"Carry me home? Pretty please?"

Sighing again, Sakura opened her arms. Kakashi gleefully leaped in to them with ease from muscle memory.

"My hero," Kakashi said with a kiss to Sakura's cheek. He tucked his head under hers and grasped onto her vest.

So mighty Sakura carried Kakashi back home to their apartment like usual.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.13.2014


	56. 075: Lake

075: Lake

.

"Boss! Boss! _Boss_!"

Kakashi resisted the urge to grimace as eight dogs yipped in a maelstrom of mismatched tones and barks. Eventually they calmed down to address him separately.

"Sakura took us out to play today!" Bisuke cheered.

"And she didn't just take us around the neighborhood like _some_ lazy owner we know," Akino added.

"She took us to a lake!" Guruko informed.

"_A lake!_" they all chorused as one.

"I see I'm going to have to marry her now, aren't I?"

"_Yes please_!" his dogs chorused once more.

"Sorry, boss," Pakkun huffed.

"Don't be," Kakashi said with a grin.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.14.2014


	57. 090: Tree

090: Tree

.

Sakura's tongue stuck out in concentration as she cut in to the bark with a kunai.

"Whatcha doing, Sakura?"

The pink-haired teenager yelped before turning around, finding Kiba and Akamaru blinking innocently up at her. Her body remained in front of the trunk, obviously trying to guard whatever she was working on.

"N-Nothing."

"Defacing a tree? Never took you as the graffiti making type. Sounds more like that friend Sai of yours."

Sakura chuckled brokenly.

"Well... see you later," Kiba said, thinking her behavior weird.

Because really, why was she so so worried about getting caught carving a scarecrow face?

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.15.2014


	58. 055: Woman

055: Woman

.

Once, a man had tried insulting Sakura by calling her a woman.

She had laughed maniacally in his face before literally _punting_ him off a cliff. She turned back to the other restrained bandits and raised an expectant eyebrow. They were down on their knees in moments.

As Sakura looked perfectly at home with the groveling criminals, Kakashi realized just how terrifying she was.

Some time later, Sakura herself was on a bent knee before Kakashi, asking if he wanted to get married with a smirk. Because she knew that he knew: what reason did Kakashi have to say no?

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.16.2014


	59. 065: Reality

065: Reality

.

Sakura knew she did not need love to define herself, or to live up to her full potential. Regardless, Sakura still feel a little lost when she woke up one normal day and found she no longer loved Sasuke like before.

Sakura wondered if someone would ever replace the broody last Uchiha. While her first love had hardly been ideal, it had been huge and obsessive. Would she ever feel that bright affection again? Or was it a one and done experience?

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, and immediately Sakura was grinning because she suddenly got it.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.18.2014


	60. 094: Tradition

094: Tradition

.

"Is she- oh my Hokage, _she is_," Naruto said brokenly before laughing to the point of crying. Thankfully, Kiba was there to knock some sense in to him (via an elbow to the stomach).

"I knew someone would laugh. Oh well," Kakashi mentioned offhandedly. He made sure not to lose concentration and miss a step as he and Sakura continued dancing.

"It's just more accurate," Sakura said as she continued to lead him through their first dance as man and wife at their wedding.

Everyone clapped and whistled as Sakura dipped Kakashi and pressed her lips to his masked ones.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.19.2014


	61. 078: Pay

078: Pay

.

Minato watched Kakashi walk away from Rin, a clear frown on the girl's face and Obito looking ready to kick Kakashi to a parallel universe.

"Kakashi, a word?"

The boy looked up, eyebrow raised.

"It's never nice to be dismissive of Rin. She can't help but like you, and if you're not nice about it, karma will come around for revenge."

Kakashi remembered this conversation as he watched Sakura (the unbeknownst holder of his heart) pass and not notice his steady gaze. He had always been nice to Rin after that, so why was Kakashi being put through this torture?!

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.20.2014


	62. 045: Courage

045: Courage

.

"Sakura- you could have anyone in this village if you just asked. _Anyone_!"

"It's not that I'm ashamed of being a virgin, Ino," Sakura said with a scowl. "I'm just… waiting for the opportune moment."

"I thought you said you were over Sasuke."

"And I am."

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura, and so noticed how her entire frame seemed to suddenly jump. Ino turned to see Kakashi give them a wave before disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared.

"My previous statement holds. Come find me after you've found your courage."

"Yes, Ino," Sakura said with a sigh.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.21.2014


	63. 051: Plains

051: Plains

.

Sakura gaped at the vast, seemingly endless fields of grass punctuated by random rock outcroppings or shrubbery. From growing up in a village surrounded by trees, to see such a vast expanse of flat land was awe inspiring.

"You get to see the most amazing things on these caravan escort jobs," Sakura said in continued awe.

Kakashi looked up from his book to watch her. Sakura's hair whirled around her face and her eyes gleamed brighter than any emerald or jade Kakashi had seen. She was truly breathtaking.

"Yes, you do," Kakashi agreed, not taking his eyes off of her.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.22.2014


	64. 037: Hug

037: Hug

.

"Good-bye, Kakashi."

"Until tomorrow, Sakura."

Tsunade nearly dropped her sake cup as two of her best shinobi came together in a sweet embrace that lasted quite a few moments too long. What felt like years later, they finally separated.

Sakura waved as Kakashi left the office, his first informational session to succeed Tsunade finished for the day.

"What was _that_?" the blond haired woman asked once Kakashi's footsteps had completely faded away.

"What was what?" Sakura asked innocently.

"That _thing_."

"It's called a hug."

"Don't you sass and then try and brush me off. That was _not_ just a hug."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.23.2014


	65. 022: Dragon

022: Dragon (Original: Japan)

.

"Kakashi- what happened to your arm?!"

"Don't worry, it wasn't that painful."

Sakura groaned before leaning forward, unwrapping the bandage carefully in apprehension. She could only gape as she saw what was underneath. Kakashi had gotten a tattoo.

But not just _any_ tattoo: it was a full sleeve from wrist to shoulder of a sakura branch in full bloom. It was done only with black ink, and reminded Sakura of scroll art she always admired. She decided Sai had probably designed it. It was honestly _gorgeous_.

"A dragon would have been cooler, idiot," Sakura said, but she was smiling wide.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.24.2014


	66. 081: Capital

081: Capital

.

Kakashi gazed in amazement as sounds, smells, sights and people surrounded him at all angles. Thinking about how easily it would be for someone to come up and attack them, Kakashi moved closer to Sakura.

"Stop worrying so much," Sakura chided as they continued to walk down the busy road.

Kakashi saw someone walk by who was- was there another voice coming from that _tiny_ device pressed against his ear? Was that cart moving without a horse?!

"These new 'advancements' are weird," he said with a frown.

Sakura grabbed hold of Kakashi's hand, saying: "Just so you don't get lost."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.25.2014


	67. 002: Happy

002: Happy

.

There were points in Sakura's life that made her think she would never be truly happy: when Sasuke rejected her time and time again, as Naruto kept risking everything, and as friends and comrades died.

Kakashi understood the sentiment, but did not believe it. He could not help it: he was born optimistic.

Slowly as days passed and their friendship grew, Kakashi showed Sakura how easy it was to smile. He showed her that even with so much gone, and that yes, there would always be sadness, new emotions could sprout and blossom if she made an effort to try.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.26.2014


	68. 073: Park

073: Park

.

"SAKURA SIGHTED!"

The target jolted up and away from the medical journal she was reading just in time to be positively bombarded with eight dogs. They wrestled and snapped at each other over who would be allowed to get her attention first.

"Hey, there's enough of me for everyone," Sakura said as she tried to calm the pack of ninken. It seemed to do the trick; they were all suddenly sitting politely in expectation, tails wagging in glee.

"If you came here for some peace and quiet, I have some bad news," Kakashi said as sat down next to her.

.

A Note: I just love those ninken_ so much_, dammit.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.27.2014


	69. 031: Sweet

031: Sweet

.

Sai looked ahead at the long road ahead of him in utter misery. Naruto had already sprinted off, Yamato close on his heels to try and catch him.

This left Sai walking along with Kakashi and Sakura, who were making him feel twitchy with their heavy, giggly flirting. Even Sai could understand their obvious innuendoes and attempted gropes. Honestly, it was pretty disgusting, and it made him wonder over human behavior.

"I saw these and picked them for you," Kakashi said as a clone of his suddenly appeared with a wildflower bouquet.

"How sweet," Sakura cooed, eyelashes fluttering.

Sai gagged.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.28.2014


	70. 020: Pet

020: Pet

.

Kakashi nearly yelped when Sakura began running her fingers through his hair. But as he waited and relaxed, Kakashi realized it was one of the nicest feelings he had ever experienced.

"So _this_ is why all my ninken are irrevocably in love with you," he muttered through a daze of contentment. "I admit it: you've converted me as well."

"It's a useful talent," Sakura said, willing her glee to go down at his roundabout confession.

Kakashi sighed and moved so his head was positioned on her lap. His smiling face turned against Sakura's stomach and his arms tightened around her.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.29.2014


	71. 052: City

052: City

.

"_What_ is going on here?"

Kakashi woke and instinctively grabbed for his mask. Then he remembered how Sakura had thrown it away without a care last night and he had no idea where it was. In replacement, Kakashi sat up with the comforter pulled high.

"Morning, Naruto," Kakashi said cheerily as Sakura sighed in annoyance next to him. They _had_ been up quite late last night.

"I just heard from Ino's neighbor's brother's babysitter's grandmother about you two!"

Kakashi sighed; it had barely been eight hours since his secret confession and Sakura's eager acceptance. Information sure traveled fast in Konoha.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 11.30.2014


	72. 098: Warm

098: Warm

.

"I always thought your eyes were black, but they're really just a very dark grey, aren't they? Interesting..."

Finding Kakashi's silence odd, Sakura looked away from his eyes that refused to look back at her. She noted the edge of a blush that his mask failed to hide. Sakura realized she was fairly close- ok, practically in his lap, one hand on his face - but she had never thought she would used the word 'adorable' to describe her ex-sensei and current crush.

Kakashi finally looked at her, and Sakura was wanted to coo at the warmth in his dark eyes.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.1.2014


	73. 076: Ocean

076: Ocean

.

Sakura sighed as she lied down on the beach, the sand warm on her skin and the sounds from the ocean calming.

"Coconut?" Kakashi asked, lounging beside her.

"I'd much rather have you," she purred before moving to lie atop him. Her hand reached for the book covering his face and-

Sakura opened her eyes to see Kakashi across of her in the field of grass. Had she gotten trapped in one his genjutsus? Oh my, how embarrassing. _Whoops_.

"Something you want to tell me, Sakura?"

"Just that we don't really need the seaside to make that fabrication a reality."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.2.2014


	74. 096: Forever

096: Forever

.

"What are you so afraid of, Kakashi? That people will talk? Guess what: they always _do_ and always _will_!"

"Sakura…"

"No! I'm _tired_ of your excuses, I'm _tired_ of hiding like this! We're doing nothing wrong! _I love you_."

"You're going to get hurt," Kakashi said helplessly as he pulled her closer.

"Not if you don't leave me," she whispered, and there was the actual problem in this fight.

"Sakura, you're… you're my _forever girl_. I'm worried you'll leave me, and I'd just..."

"I would never do that, Kakashi."

"Fine. No more running then."

"No more running," Sakura reaffirmed proudly.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.3.2014


	75. 026: Flag

026: Flag

.

'Wow, Sakura looks positively- NOPE. NOPE. RED FLAG. ABORT. _ABORT_ KAKASHI.'

"Good morning, Kakashi," Sakura said in greeting.

He nodded in return, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"I was thinking, there's this little sushi place that just opened up and apparently they have a delicious shrimp tempura roll. Want to check it out with me later this afternoon?"

Even though he hated tempura, Kakashi gave a curt nod in agreement.

"Fantastic," she said with a sly grin and fleeting wink.

Sighing, Kakashi decided enough was enough. It was time to wave the white flag and give in already.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.4.2014


	76. 067: Blue

067: Blue

.

Sakura and Kakashi both stared at their daughter's blue eyes that belonged to nearly all newborns. She blinked inquisitively up at them before yawning wide.

"They're going to be green," Sakura declared.

"Nope, gray again," Kakashi said in argument.

"I don't think it matters," their three-year old Sakumo said from next to his mother on the bed.

"You're siding with your father, aren't you gray eyes?" Sakura said with a self-righteous huff.

Shrugging, Sakumo stared down at the sleeping child's face. He was much more interested if she was going to have the same shade of pink hair as him.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.5.2014


	77. 046: Police

046: Police

.

"Are you legally allowed to have that, or am I going to have to report you to the authorities?"

Sakura did not even glance up from the riveting Icha-Icha story she was obviously engrossed in as she responded with: "I'm nineteen. _Obviously_ I'm old enough."

"Oh… well then. What's your favorite position so far?"

As she explained without even a hint of a blush, even quoting the exact page number, Kakashi wondered how the giggly girl he met all those years could be the same person as the woman in front of him.

"And yours?"

Yep. Definitely not the same.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.6.2014


	78. 060: School

060: School

.

Over the years, Kakashi and Sakura fell in to the habit of eskimo kisses. It started out jokingly from Kakashi's mask, but they grew accustomed to it and served as their form of greeting. Today, as they met at the academy to get Sakumo, they rubbed their noses affectionately.

"Ew, Sakumo's parents are doing _the thing_ again!"

Kakashi and Sakura blinked down to find a group of children staring.

"Go away, peasants," Sakumo said hauntingly as he passed them.

Sakumo smiled as his parents leaned down as he neared. He always looked forward to being included in their special kisses.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.7.2014


	79. 033: Pray

033: Pray

.

Kakashi looked in shock at the cenotaph before him. More specifically, he stared at 'Obito Uchiha' that still remained carved.

"I convinced Tsunade to veto the decision."

Turning, Kakashi saw Sakura walk up to stand across of him.

"I obviously don't know him as well as you do, but for the brief time I had with him, he seemed… earnest. He wasn't evil, just misguided."

"He was too kindhearted for his own good," Kakashi muttered.

Kakashi did not resist Sakura as she slipped her hand into his.

"Thank you," Kakashi voiced.

In answer, Sakura tighten her grip on his hand.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.8.2014


	80. 088: Wind

088: Wind

.

Sakura stared in disbelief at Kakashi.

At first glance, nothing was odd. His nose was in a book, clearly busy ignoring the outside world around him. But on closer inspection, something just didn't add up. His scarf flitted about his face, his clothes bustled in the wind - yet his hair remained immovable.

The silver mob rebelliously stood at its ridiculous angle against gusts that were tearing clothes off of laundry lines.

"That is so unfair," Ino said miserably, nearly becoming fully cocooned by her long hair.

Sakura, whose hair was now frizzier than an electrified raccoon, nodded sorrowfully in agreement.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.9.2014


	81. 074: Fall

074: Fall

.

Kakashi rubbed his tailbone and prayed to whatever spirit in the sky above that no one-

"Kakashi-sensei!"

_Of course_ it would be Sakura.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kakashi grumbled.

"That black ice sure is tricky if it got even you- wait!"

"I said I'm fine," he repeated, wanting nothing more than to sprint away and mope.

"Nonsense! I'm coming home with you to make sure you're _actually_ fine. And come on- taking a fall in Fall? That's kinda funny. Admit it."

"It's not nice to laugh an old man in pain, Sakura."

"Good thing you're still a spring chicken!"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.10.2014


	82. 029: Earth

029: Earth

.

Sakura compared herself to the steady, strong earth beneath her feet. She could and had weathered any storm. Yes, some things tore away at her, but she would remain a pillar of strength.

She liked to make similar metaphors for those closest to her. Naruto was like the sun: bright, loud and offering support to everyone. Sasuke was like the moon: cool, detached and always just out of her reach.

But Kakashi was like clouds. Lonely looking, drifting aimlessly, and often not even in sight.

Sakura hoped that despite how different they were, he would not float away from her.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.11.2014


	83. 015: Animal

015: Animal

.

"You know I specialize in _humans_. Go to Hana, because then she'll actually knows what she's doing."

"But this one needs immediate medical attention."

Relenting, Sakura reached forward and took the sparrow from him. It shivered feebly in her hand, and she noted its crushed right side. Concentrating, she closed her eyes and found it was not as tricky as she believed it might be.

The bird hopped up, chirped, and easily flew away in to the morning.

"So all those excuses about being late were true?"

"You'd be surprised by just how many cats I've found good homes for."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.12.2014


	84. 016: Wild

016: Wild

.

Sakumo remembered the first time someone had called him out on his hair.

The boy looked and acted eerily similar to his father and his hair was the only thing clearly inherited from his mom: someone he looked up to above anyone else. Who would not when she could kill or save a man with just a flick of a finger? _And_ she was the most beautiful person _ever_.

So when they tried to insult him on his 'pathetic excuse of a hair color,' he held nothing back.

Sakumo proudly continued Sakura's legacy of not messing with pink haired shinobi.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.13.2014


	85. 091: Ka Ching

091: Ka Ching

.

Sakura took in the fancy restaurant before her. She was infinitely glad she had decided to wear her nicest dress.

"Good evening, Sakura."

Turning, Sakura gaped at Kakashi because for the first time ever he was early.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

Dinner was fabulous and so was Kakashi. When the check came, and Kakashi grabbed it in an instant to pay, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

One: the venue; two: being on time; three: he was paying. That was three strikes out in really trying his hardest. Sakura realized he was just as serious about this as her.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.14.2014


	86. 093: Kimono

093: Kimono

.

Sakura vividly remembered the first time she saw Kakashi in a kimono.

They had all gathered for Ino's flower extravaganza wedding, and Sakura had _not_ seen her best friend marrying first coming.

Kakashi's traditional garb entirely normal: it was all black except for the red triangles at the left sleeve's hem. His forehead protector was gone but his mask was ever present. Despite this he just looked so… utterly, devastatingly _handsome_.

"It's not polite to stare," Kakashi said as he approached her.

"I would apologize, but I'm really not sorry."

"Remind me to wear kimonos more often," Kakashi responded lightly.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.15.2014


	87. 011: Run

011: Run

.

Kakashi ran with all the chakra he could manage in his legs.

It was supposed to be an easy solo mission: seduce the guy, get the information and scram. Sakura had effortlessly done these missions countless times. So as a day, and then two, and then a whole week went by and she still she sent no word and had not returned…

Kakashi could not wait for the formal mission scroll. He' hit the ground running and would continue until he found her.

He could not let anything happen to Sakura when he still had so much to tell her.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.16.2014


	88. 044: Star

044: Star

.

Kakashi was unsurprised when Sakura was first to make jonin while Naruto and Sasuke pouted. They had raw power and ability, but Sakura had well-rounded expertise in more areas than them. She was full of promise and potential and the council had clearly noticed it.

Sakura walked towards him after the ceremony with clear purpose. Kakashi prepared to congratulate her, yet he was never given the chance as she grabbed and dipped him dramatically. (Kakashi totally did not yelp.)

"We're equals now so I can do this entirely guilt free," Sakura stated before pressing her mouth against Kakashi's masked one.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.17.2014


	89. 086: East

086: East

.

Kakashi watched the first rays of light illuminate Sakura's loose pink hair and peaceful face.

He wondered if Sakura realized just what she had brought to his life when she decided Kakashi was the one she wanted. But Sakura was still young and free, while he was weathered and wanted to cling on without guilt or worry. Did Sakura know just how devastated Kakashi would be if (or when) she decided to leave him all alone?

"Stop staring and thinking so hard," Sakura muttered drowsily.

Kakashi decided he could attempt to manage his days with her one at a time.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.18.2014


	90. 023: Tea

023: Tea (Original: Britain)

.

"_Hot tea_ for a _hottie_."

Sakura stared at Kakashi as he placed the cup down and looked at her expectantly, hands clasped nervously.

"That better be code for: 'I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to realize that you're the perfect person for me and I'm sorry I'm so embarrassingly late once again. Your flirting was perfect but I'm slow.'"

"And maybe something about fancying you the entire time and just not acknowledging it…?"

Sakura stared before grinning and launching herself at Kakashi.

By the time they bothered to remember, Sakura's tea had gone cold a long time ago.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.19.2014


	91. 041: Tears

041: Tears

.

"Do you love anyone, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi glanced down at his sole girl student, noticing the furrow on her impressive brow.

"You know how lazy and perpetually late I am, Sakura. Love is a lot about timing and I probably already lost my chance a while ago."

He said it to calm her, but Sakura only seemed to puff up angrily.

"Emotions are very tricky," Kakashi continued honestly. "Sometimes it hurts more when you're in love. People cry a lot and it's ugly."

"But people cry when they're really happy, too."

"Well... you'll understand more when you grow up."

"Doubt it."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.20.2014


	92. 038: Wings

038: Wings

.

When Kakashi and Sakura had finally decided to be together, they expected some sort of change. Only Tsunade seemed to show any reaction towards their coupling.

Finally, Sakura cracked and asked her mentor for an explanation.

"I started this betting pool, but you guys were so slow that everyone lost and gave up. We joked about sprouting angels' wings before you two got together. So when you two _did_ get off your asses about it only _days _after the pool ended, everyone was understandably a little bitter about it. But I won everything so I'm quite ecstatic about you two!"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.21.2014


	93. 089: Fly

089: Fly

.

Sakura stared silently at Kakashi expectedly. He took a deep breath before grabbing her wrist.

"I wish I had the words to express what I feel towards you," Kakashi started nervously. "I'm nothing like Jiraiya who has such artful mastery over words (Sakura snorted), and I'm not like Naruto in his ability to translate complicated feelings to easily understood phrases."

"Kakashi, just spit it out. It's getting weird."

Sakura was calling Kakashi's love confession weird. _Great_.

"You just- you make me feel like I'm falling, but I'm happy about it? Does that make any sense?"

"You mean like flying?"

"Exactly!"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.22.2014


	94. 001: Chores

001: Chores

.

Sakura tried to help Kakashi out around the house. Truly, she did.

But she always got distracted. How ridiculous but also attractive he looked in that apron while making dinner. How gentle Kakashi's hands that he killed with were as he washed the dishes. How Kakashi's shirt lifted up to reveal a strip of midriff as he hung the clothes to dry. Don't even get Sakura _started_ about Kakashi gardening.

"You need to stop making domesticity so sexy," Sakura whined one day after he made her the most delicious cherry tart.

"Then you should probably hurry up and marry me."

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.23.2014


	95. 043: Night

043: Night

.

Sakura resisted the urge to shiver from the cold bite of the night, as they had opted out of a fire for security reasons. It was a new moon tonight and the stars were too clouded over to offer any substantial light. All Sakura could see was complete, utter darkness.

"You know, you couldn't be wearing your mask and I wouldn't be any wiser," Sakura whispered out in sudden realization.

"You're right," Kakashi said lightly, and Sakura thought that was the end of it.

Until she suddenly felt a body before her, and the press of a lips against hers.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.24.2014


	96. 014: Christmas

014: Christmas

.

Holidays meant two things: seeing family and getting drunk. And since Kakashi had no family to visit, it meant he had to hit the second point that much harder.

"How gone are you?" Sakura said in amazement as Kakashi appeared at her doorway half-frozen from winter's cold he could not feel.

"I-I jus… I need… tell..."

The next thing he knew, Kakashi woke up with his head on a pillow, drooling. He looked over and saw Sakura watching him.

"Merry Christmas. Now where's my present?"

"A severely hungover idiot who didn't manage to tell you he loves you last night?"

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.25.2014 - Merry/Happy Christmas!


	97. 070: Rainbow

070: Rainbow

.

Kakashi never admitted it then, and would not admit it still, but as a child he had been ridiculously envious of everyone's bright hair and eyes.

Everyone had all sorts of shades and tones while he was stuck with boring silver and gray. The world was a bright, colorful place and there little Kakashi was: a monotone blob.

Kakashi watched Sakura in the rain and thought that even with the drab weather, her eyes and hair remained luminous.

"Look, Kakashi! A rainbow! Hey- why aren't you looking?"

"Something more colorful caught my eye," Kakashi said, eyes remaining fixed on her.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.26.2014


	98. 008: Computer

008: Computer

.

"How do you do it?" Sakura asked as tears stained her face.

Kakashi felt his heart jump, like it was finally waking up from a hibernation that had gone on much too long.

"How do you compartmentalize everything so perfectly? How do you just- keep going?" Sakura choked out. Her words had become more strained, and she looked close to hyperventilating.

Knowing no words were going to help her, Kakashi sat on the hospital bed aside of Sakura and pulled her close in a hug. She first stiffened in his arms, unsure about him, before melting and grabbing on tight.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.27.2014


	99. 050: Jungle

050: Jungle

.

Despite the horrid name, Kakashi liked to visit this bar with his friends. The jonin lounge just was not the same with all those young upstarts.

Yamato suddenly gaped and Kakashi followed his line of sight. He similarly gasped as he saw Sakura strut up onto the karaoke stage. She kicked off Guy, cutting short his tearful love ballad.

"This goes out to that silver haired shit," Sakura stated drunkenly, before she was positively _belting_ her lungs out.

"I think that's the most romantic gesture I've ever received," Kakashi said in awe.

"I don't know who's more pathetic," Yamato groaned.

.

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.28.2014


	100. 003: Life

003: Life

.

"Are you… are you happy, Sakura?"

A little surprised by the serious tone and phrase, Sakura turned in Kakashi's arms away from her book to look at him. Even without the mask, Sakura saw Kakashi had stubbornly retreated in to himself.

"Kakashi, I'm more than _just happy_. I can't imagine a day in my life without you in it with me."

Kakashi remained silent.

"Not that I'll ever get tired saying it, but as I told you when you were cooking breakfast: I love you."

"And I will always love you," Kakashi said as he pressed his forehead against Sakura's.

.

A parting note: Ending this series off with some cavity-creating fluff like the pro I am. Thanks so much you great reader you for making it to the end with me. I really hope you felt at least a fraction of the enjoyment I had while writing all these little stories. Cheers!

Word Count: 100  
Posted: 12.29.2014


End file.
